


In The Light

by mimoyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Recovery, References to Addiction, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoyeon/pseuds/mimoyeon
Summary: Bora was born with this rare sight condition called The Color Syndrome. All her life, she had only been able to see in black and white, until one day she meets that one person and suddenly starts distinguishing more and more colors that she had never seen before.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Black & White

*******

_“A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:_

_Its loveliness increases; it will never_

_Pass into nothingness; but still will keep_

_A bower quiet for us, and a sleep_

_Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing._

_Therefore, on every morrow, are we wreathing_

_A flowery band to bind us to the earth,_

_Spite of despondence, of the inhuman dearth_

_Of noble natures, of the gloomy days,_

_Of all the unhealthy and o'er-darkened ways_

_Made for our searching: yes, in spite of all,_

_Some shape of beauty moves away the pall_

_From our dark spirits. Such the sun, the moon,_

_Trees old and young, sprouting a shady boon (…)”_

**_ Endymion _ ** _by John Keats (1818)_

*******

Bora was sitting at a cafe, sipping her iced tea. She was intensely looking through the window. People were passing by, just living their lives. There was something fascinating about it, in Bora’s eyes at least. Something that she was craving for. A normal life, or some feeling of it at least. She had always felt like an outcast, and deep down, she was most likely one. She was sitting there, lost in her thoughts. Reminiscing how most of her former classmates used to make fun of her. They would repetitively be asking her what color certain things were and laughing afterwards because Bora’s answer was always either black or white. And she would be ending up isolating herself more and more, going to the bathroom to hide from everyone and cry all the tears in her body. All her life, she had never been able to see any other colors than black and white. Doctors told her parents she had a condition called _The Color Syndrome_. It was a rare sight condition, and as there was no known cure for it, Bora learnt to accept and live with it.

However, as you would expect, some days, like this one, it was harder than ever to do so. This condition prevented her from doing so many things most people her age would do. Some days, like this one, she would see it as a weakness, as something that did not allow her to live normal life experiences. For instance, she had to forget about taking her driving license as it would be too risky, or so the specialists told her at least. She had to be practical about her studies as well, as a lot of them require to be able to distinguish one color from the other. That is why she had majored in dance. There was something about dance that would make her world seem more colorful for some reason, even though it was technically impossible for someone with her condition. Whenever she would dance, she felt free. She felt like she could do anything. She felt like anything was possible. She felt like her dream to find a cure for her condition was something reachable that would happen someday.

Bora was so deeply lost in her thoughts that she, at first, did not hear her best friend trying to get her attention.

“Earth to Bora, come in Bora!”, the girl said for what seemed like the hundredth time, while gently tapping on Bora’s shoulder this time around, “We have a choreography to finish, remember? Plus, the cafe is going to close soon. We should go, babe. Come on!”

Bora finally heard her friend and turned to her. The latter was staring at Bora with a mix of concern and curiosity in her eyes. She could only imagine what was going through her mind, but she knew how important it was for Bora to have her own space so she could breathe and process her emotions before sharing them. That is most likely why, instead of teasing her friend, she stayed there, looking at her in silence.

“Ah, hm, right. Sorry Siyeon, I spaced out for a minute, huh? Okay, uh, let’s go then!”, Bora replied while gathering her things and getting ready to leave the cafe.

She got up from her chair so fast that she started feeling dizzy for a minute. She ignored the feeling though, and started walking fast towards the door, leaving Siyeon behind, a bit confused but not that surprised by her best friend’s behavior – let’s just say that it was not the first time something like that happened.

Bora was so lost in her thoughts again that she did not notice that someone was right in front of her. Siyeon, however, had noticed.

“Bora, wait, there’s- “, she started shouting at her best friend.

Unfortunately, Siyeon was too late. Before she could even finish her sentence, Bora was already on the floor, visibly confused. _“Eh?”_ , she thought, _“What a painful way to come back to reality, huh”._ And, as she was trying to understand what just happened, she heard a soft-spoken voice talk from above her.

“Hey, are you okay? Here, let me help you get up.”, the stranger said while offering Bora their hand.

As Bora placed her hand into the stranger’s, something inside of her slowly started shifting. A sudden warmth was quietly spreading in her chest. Her thoughts were not as messy as they were a minute ago. It felt like she could see clearly again. She felt like she could breathe more easily somehow. She shook her head. No need to make it into such a big deal. It was probably just the shock of her fall slowly fading away as she was now standing on her feet again.

Bora lifted her head in order to face the stranger and thank them for their kindness. Their eyes locked for a second. Bora had never seen eyes so beautiful. There was something intriguing about them. Bora could not quite understand what it was. Though, she felt this strange and sudden need to see more. Her inner self took control of her body somehow as she was inspecting every detail on the stranger’s face. For some unknown reason, she craved for more of the person standing in front of her. Suddenly, there it was. The stranger’s hair was so bright Bora felt blind for a second. The stranger’s hair. Bora could tell it was neither black nor white. She could see it clearly. “ _How is that even possible?_ ”, she thought, confused again. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. It was… Refreshing, or to say the least. She was mesmerized by it. Amazed by how vivid it looked. She felt more alive than she had ever felt in her whole life.

“Wow”, she simply stated, still obviously in shock, “Well, I mean, thank you. And sorry, you know, for, hm, bumping into you. My best friend always tells me that I should be more aware of my surroundings…”

“Oh, uh, it’s fine, don’t worry. I’m not one to hold a grudge on people. And you’re the one who fell here so, as long as you’re okay, you know, I’m fine.”, replied the stranger with a gentle smile.

Bora swore that this was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She could tell it was not forced. She could see the person in front of her was genuine and would definitely never hurt a fly. Her whole energy was so peaceful. She felt somewhat at peace, just standing there with the other person, in silence. Bora’s thoughts were quiet for once. That is until a familiar voice made a sudden appearance at least.

“Bora! Are you okay? I tried to warn you, but I was too late... Man, you’re so clumsy sometimes, I swear!”, Siyeon said while approaching her. She then turned her face to the stranger and added: “I’m so sorry for my friend, she always has her head in the clouds, you know…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”, the stranger replied once again, still a smile on her face.

Siyeon nodded at the stranger, with a shy smile. She then turned to her friend again, and after locking their arms together, she said: “Now, come on, babe! We _really_ have to go.”

On their way back to the dance studio, Bora had only one thing on her mind. The stranger’s hair. It was neither black nor white. It was not what she was used to see. It was so bright. So beautiful. She needed to put a name on its color. Otherwise, she knew she would not be able to focus on the new choreography she and Siyeon had to work on. Otherwise, she knew she would never be able to sleep later either.

“Hey Siyeon, that stranger back there at the cafe, you know, what color was their hair?”, she asked her friend.

“Purple. Their hair was purple.”, Siyeon simply replied without even questioning Bora’s intentions. Her friend would always ask her this kind of questions. _Most likely out of curiosity_ , she thought. That is why she would never question her. That is why she would always tell her. Hoping it was helping her friend forget about her condition, or at least ease her pain somehow.

“Purple.”, Bora mumbled, “Nice”.

Bora did not know why nor how this had all happened. She did not know how nor why she was able to see a third color and if it was going to last. One thing in her mind was sure though, purple was her new favorite color.


	2. Purple

*******

_“_ _I had a dream, which was not all a dream._

_The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars_

_Did wander darkling in the eternal space,_

_Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth_

_Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air;_

_Morn came and went—and came, and brought no day,_

_And men forgot their passions in the dread_

_Of this their desolation; and all hearts_

_Were chill'd into a selfish prayer for light_ _(…)”_

**_ Darkness _ ** _by Lord Byron (1816)_

*******

Life had become a mere routine to Bora. Somehow it was not that meaningful. Sure, she had her best friend and her dance. Yet, there was this boredom, this constant lack of interest for everything else. She was feeling numb. Like she did not belong here. But also, like she was stuck in this vicious circle. That there was no escape, no hope, no will, whatsoever. Like she did not have control over her life. Like she could not fight anymore. She was… Surviving at most. Her loneliness had only grown stronger as the time passed by. People would always point how she was smiling so often and always had something positive to say, about anything and anyone. People would repeat how strong she was, how she was never giving anything up. Those people clearly could not tell that it was all an act.

Yeah, it was all an act. The reality of Bora’s life was much darker than what she would let people around her see. She would drink. Often. Not necessarily every day, but almost. Always when she was sure that she was entirely alone. She would never get drunk per se though, or at least that was what she managed to convince herself of. That she knew her limit. That all she wanted to do was to get away from the real world for a little while. That all she wanted was to feel something, anything but pain and confusion. That feeling of dizziness. That blurry vision. That uncontrollable laugh. Those were Bora’s true goals. Those were what Bora would always try to and eventually reach. She would also on occasion write love declarations to her friends and family. Words that she actually would, in the end, always keep to herself though. These ephemeral happy and fun moments would often end up with Bora, laying on the floor, crying all the tears she had accumulated for days, for weeks even sometimes.

One could never really tell what Bora truly felt inside. She was so good at hiding her true feelings. Her true self in a way. She would always put others first, even if that meant erasing who she was deep down. That is why she had always kept this whole situation a secret from everyone. She did not want them to worry about her when they had their own issues already. She did not want people to know about it, about her deepest self, most likely out of fear of judgment or even more pain. However, someone did find out about it. Siyeon had caught her in their dorms’ rooftop a few years ago, with a bottle of vodka in the hand, half laughing, half crying. Visibly in a much darker place than Siyeon was used to see Bora in. They were barely even friends at the time, only sharing a few classes together. Siyeon had been the first and only person to see that vulnerable side of Bora.

The real Bora. The caring but oh so lonely Bora. The Bora who would always avoid conflicts, despite being herself constantly eaten by her inner demons, self-doubts and an obvious lack of confidence. Siyeon had felt the need to protect the other girl. To help her get back on her feet. To be there for her no matter what. She made it her mission to befriend Bora that night. It definitely worked as now they were inseparable. They had so much in common. And so much love for one another. It was a meant to be type of friendship. Soulmates behavior, some would even say. Bora still had this intense need of constant reassurance though. She still feared that Siyeon would leave her at any moment. _Because everyone leaves eventually, right?_ Bora thought so at least. Probably due to her mom leaving her and her dad while she was still a kid. Her dad did his best raising her alone, but he had never been the remarkably close type of parent, and, in the end, never really had been present for Bora either.

Bora was not used to being this calm. To feel so peaceful for no apparent reason. She was feeling great. In a way better mood than she was at that one cafe a week ago. Uplifted even more every day somehow. Inspired. Full of energy. _Maybe what they say about colors’ meanings are not that far from the truth in the end_ , she thought. Of course, when her diagnosis had been explained to her, Bora did research on all colors and what they usually stand for. She made it her mission to know it all by heart. That was her way to cope with everything. To still feel like she could see. To feel like she could belong on some extent. She thought her knowledge meant something. No matter if technically she could never tell which color was which.

_Purple. A mix of blue and red. A color that often refers to royalty or magic, but which can also stand for wisdom and creativity. A color so rare in nature, therefore often described as sacred._ Seeing purple out of the wide range of colors felt like a blessing to Bora. Like something – or someone – was trying to get a message to her. To tell her to rethink certain life choices she had made. To rethink certain unhealthy habits that she had developed over the years. Purple. The memory could not leave Bora’s mind, not even for a second. Purple. What made her see a third color all of a sudden? Purple. Why now? Right when she was starting to make peace with her condition. Purple. Why this one color in particular? Purple. Lavender and violet flowers that Bora could finally appreciate for more than their great smell. Purple. Just like the hair of the person who just entered the dance studio as Bora was taking a small break before her second class of the day.

Bora lifted her head, and, that is when she saw them again. The stranger from the cafe. The person who had been on her mind ever since that day. The person who made her see purple for the first time. The stranger still had this extremely calming aura surrounding them which made Bora’s thoughts silent once again. _Wow_ , Bora could only think. She was amazed. How could someone be so beautiful? How could someone she did not know inspire her so much trust? The stranger’s gaze on her made her heart skip a beat. She could feel the warmth growing inside of her. There was something so intriguing about them. Bora was craving to find more about this stranger who, without knowing it, was having a huge impact on her life.

“Hi, uh, sorry to bother you. I’m looking for Sua’s dance class. Is it the right place? I’m new here so I’m a bit lost to be honest…”, suddenly said the stranger.

“You’re at the right place, don’t worry. I’m Kim Bora also known as Sua. And you are?”, replied Bora quite confidently.

“Minji. Kim Minji. I guess I’m your new student then. Nice to meet you.”


	3. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER
> 
> 1\. Thank you so much for being so patient with me! I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long for an update. The truth is, I'm struggling a lot with my health - let's just say that Bora in this fic is inspired A LOT by my own life and story. Writting this chapter specifically hasn't been as easy as the first two chapters ; especially since I often feel like I lack consistency + my coping mechanism is usually editing vids and/or playing the sims instead of writing these days + it's written from another point of view so it was even harder tbh
> 
> 2\. It has come to my attention that seeing only in black and white is an actual condition called total colorblindness. A friend sent me this girl's tik tok where she talks about it and how it is for her to live with it and all. I might get inspiration from that/her in the future. Just thought you should know. I'll keep the name I gave it to it though, because, well, remember this is fiction. Though, if you know someone with this condition, please send them my way ; because I think it'd be great to work with them to make Bora's life with this condition as accurate as possible in the rest of the story. P.S. To be completely honnest with you, so far her way of living was hugely inspired by my own sight condition which is slightly different but quite similar in a way.
> 
> 3\. Warning : I wrote this chapter in Minji's pov. It's important for the story and to understand better certain things that will happen in the future. From time to time, I might need to do that and I hope you understand and won't mind. It's all for a more understanding of the story, I swear.
> 
> 4\. Lastly, I want to thank each and every single one of you who read this fic so far. Thank you for your feedback. Thank you for your patience. It means the world to me, really. Also, if you wanna chat more, feel free to dm me on Twitter (@jinsolsbby). Oh, and I also have a curious cat (https://curiouscat.me/jinsolsbby) if y'all want to ask questions or give me feedback (anonymously or not, it's up to you really haha).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter now! ☺
> 
> Love,  
> Sandra

*******

_“_ _The flower that smiles to-day_

_To-morrow dies;_

_All that we wish to stay_

_Tempts and then flies._

_What is this world's delight?_

_Lightning that mocks the night,_

_Brief even as bright. (…)”_

**_ Mutability _ ** _by Percy Bysshe Shelley (1839)_

*******

When Bora danced, it felt like it was the only way her body truly knew how to speak. It was the only time where everything seemed easy to her. No tiring thoughts. Only her whole body moving gracefully, slowly merging with music. Anyone in the room could tell what the girl was feeling through her body’s movements. Whether it was angst or happiness. Whether she was desperate or hopeful. It was as if she entered another world, another universe even. Some wonderful place where she was free. Some colorful place where she did not have to overthink about her life choices, nor did she have to worry about her future. Some place where she could just simply… Be.

Minji was watching Bora move to the music filling the dance studio. It seemed that everything she had heard and read her about the teacher was true. Her dancing was so beautiful. So bright. Minji was hypnotized. _“Wow”_ , she thought, _“Is she an angel or something?”_. She could not get her eyes off of the other girl’s moving body. It was only her first day in that class, but Minji realized right away that focusing would be hard considering the teacher’s obvious effect on her. Minji knew this new challenge of hers – taking the hardest dance class in the area – was maybe a bit extreme. That’s what her best friend Yoohyeon had told her a hundredth times already at least. However, Minji was all for learning new things and was definitely excited for the whole experience. Minji was not one to discourage herself so easily. She had this positive aura always surrounding her, no matter what. “ _It will all be worth it in the end”_ , she told herself one more time before joining the rest of the students into the dance routine Bora just started to teach everyone, _“I can do it”._

During the whole class, Minji struggled not to get flustered or lost in her own thoughts whenever Bora would show the movements to everyone – and whenever Bora was standing really close to her really. In the end though, this dancing class was definitely one she would recommend later on. Bora was for sure a great teacher. Above all, Minji noticed how she would take some time to observe each and every single one of her students before pointing out what they could individually improve. Minji could tell she genuinely wanted to help others, by the way she would talk to each of her students. Her advices were never given in an angry or critic type of way, but rather with care and kindness.

It was obvious she cared about people. Minji found this aspect of Bora quite attractive. She barely knew the woman, and that made her want to get to know her even more. Minji was usually one to be shy, especially around girls she was interested in; but this felt different. Minji was seriously drawn to the other woman for some reason. She didn’t know why, but there was something deep inside her that kept on repeating that she needed _her_.

She was flustered for sure, but also confident at some extent. That is most likely why she managed to actually have a conversation with her. That is most likely how she managed to even ask the girl out. For a friendly hang out sure, but still, she got the girl’s phone number that way. And it was a good start. It was huge progress for her, considering. She was not one to usually do this. All her life, it always had been the other way around. People introducing themselves to her, people starting the conversations, people asking _her_ out. She usually was too insecure and scared to do it herself. This was different though. Bora was different.

On her way back home, Minji stopped at her usual cafe – usual only since it was in the same street as her apartment actually – to order a cup of iced coffee to go. She was such in a good mood that she even brought one to her best friend and roommate. The latter was so excited and happy about this impromptu gift, that is until she looked at Minji more and realized something about her felt… different.

“Listen, I know you’re basically the Sun, always smiling, full of positive vibes and all, but like… How come I feel like you’re even brighter today?”, said Yoohyeon while also examining her best friend’s face carefully.

Minji tried her best not to give in right away. She didn’t know if she wanted to tell Yoohyeon just yet about her weird and extreme attraction to this girl she had just met a few hours ago. But at the same time, wouldn’t it be great to talk it through with her best friend? Though, she shouldn’t share something that she didn’t even understand herself just yet… _Right?_

“Hm, didn’t you have your first dance class today? You don’t seem exhausted at all… I’m confused… Did the class suck that bad?”, Yoohyeon added, still trying to understand the whole situation, “Wait, don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on one of the other students already… Or worse, your teacher! Oh my God Minji, it’s the teacher! I know it’s the teacher!”

_Damn it, when they say that Capricorns are extra smart, they don’t lie._ Minji couldn’t believe her ears. How did Yoohyeon come to that conclusion so fast? Was she just so predictable? She was so confused and surprised by it all that she didn’t really know what to say at this point.

“No… Yes… I mean, I don’t know, Yoo.” was the only thing Minji managed to reply, her cheeks starting to blush.

Yoohyeon wasn’t saying anything, letting Minji all the time she needed to process and actually put words into what she felt. When she saw how much her best friend was struggling though, she decided to speak again.

“It’s fine Min, don’t worry. I don’t _need_ to know right away. Let’s just go animal crossing for now, okay?”, she said while leading Minji to their living room.

“Thank you.”, Minji simply replied.

And there she was, playing Animal Crossing laying on her couch, cuddling with Yoohyeon and laughing at every dumb thing her best friend would live comment about in the game. Simple things. That’s what Minji was used to. That’s what she enjoyed the most. Her simple life. No drama included. _There’s no need to worry about yet another crush that won’t last anyway._


End file.
